A Movie Trip
by Ember Hinote
Summary: England goes on his usual trip to the States to relax and see a bunch of movies, dragging along an unwilling London. At the theater he encounters America and they soon discover new things about each other. I'm terrible at summaries so just take a peek and I bet that it'll probably be a lot better than what I've told you. Beware of OOC-NESS!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN ENGLAND OR AMERICA, JUST THE (D.C, New York, and London). **

**And as always, this is not meant to insult anyone so if I accidentally have, I apologize. **

* * *

"Seriously British dude," laughs America, "Didn't think that someone as stuffy as you would actually like seeing movies, especially my movies!"

"Fucking shut up you git! No one asked you!" shouts England in annoyance at the loud American.

They were in middle of a moderately busy cinema; people were coming and going casually. Everybody seemed to ignore the bickering duo in the middle of it all. It wasn't at all disturbing anybody else's goings in the cinema lobby so why should they care of such?

"Oh come on," chuckles America as he began to poke at the Englishman, "Admit it, you like my movies!"

"No I bloody hate them arsehole!" retorts England in anger before grabbing his younger sister's arm and started to pull her after him as they made their way to the theater, "Come on Rowena, we're going to miss the film if we linger here any longer."

London just sighed as she let her elder brother drag her away to the theater. It would be futile to argue against him on the subject of films. So she did the only thing she could, she looked towards New York and D.C who were accompanying America. D.C was actually rather excited about the prospect of viewing the film with friends. New York, on the other hand, shot his friend a sympathetic look before mouthing the words, "sorry cousin," to her. This was going a _very_ long movie experience.

* * *

"You can't be serious," mumbles an exhausted London as she attempts to pull her large black suitcase off of the luggage belt, "You must be joking, please tell me you're joking!"

"Nonsense London," chuckles England as he pulls said suitcase off the conveyer belt with relative ease, "Why else would I come if it wasn't to see a couple films?"

London shoots him a glare at the mention of the dreaded films. Why did her brother have to have such a troublesome hobby? Sure she enjoyed a good film every now and then but her brother was just ridiculous! He went whenever the mood struck him and would drag her along for somebody to rant to, calling it "family time". Well if that was "family time" then London hated it.

"And that's beside the point," said England flippantly as he flopped his hand about, "we haven't had family time in quite a while and I believe this is the perfect time for it!"

"We just had family time a week ago Big Brother," groans London as England piled their suitcases on to a luggage cart and began to push it towards where the taxis were.

She watches as he turns his messy blonde head towards her, raising one of his large brows in response to her comment. London sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. _'He didn't honestly forget did he?'_ She snuck a peek at him to see that he was rubbing his chin thought. _'Oh no, he did forget.'_ Oh how she wanted to go over to the nearest wall and start hitting her head as hard as she could against it.

* * *

London sighed as she fixed the collar of her black polo shirt again before smoothing out any imperfections in her black slacks. A silver chain belt hung around her waist atop her shirt that matched the silver chain ear cuffs that also went through her previous normal ear piercing. Her long white hair was into a messy bun after slipping on a pair of black ballet flats. London tucked a stray snowy lock behind her ear before turning her attention over to the bathroom.

"Hey Big Brother are you almost done?" calls London from her place in front of the vanity mirror.

England had been in the bathroom ever since they arrived to the hotel, two hours ago. London had started to grow concerned over her brother's health. Was he okay? She quickly checks her laptop for anything new happening to her brother. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that raised any red flags for her to be concerned for her Big Brother's health. But, why was he in there for two hours straight?

The door soon swung open and London's attention immediately followed from her laptop to where her elder brother stood. Well…at least he hadn't put in his piercings…oh wait…no scratch that…at least he hadn't put _all of them_ back in…she hoped. England was back in his punk era clothing complete with the majority of his piercings. His usually messy blonde hair was now messier than normal with random acid green streaks in it. He had applied eyeliner to his eyes and navy blue nail varnish. Gone was his brown suit and what replaced it was a white t-shirt with some sort of anarchy symbol on it in red under a studded black leather jacket with red and black tartan impossibly skinny pants. Away were his brown loafers and black and white high tops with crimson laces. Around his neck was a studded black leather collar partnered with a heavy silver chain necklace. London grimaced as she noticed his eye brown piercings until she noticed the multiple silver ear piercings and the lip ring. England smiled over at his younger sister and waved upon noticing that she was staring.

"Oi London! What's up?" he asks cheerfully, "Do I have something on my face?"

The words just remained lodged in her throat as she shook her head in response. England grinned upon receiving the answered and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on then, no time for stalling London! We've got films to see and so little time to do it!" he continues as he started dragging his stunned sister after him.

'_Who are you and what the hell have you done with my brother, again?'_

Luckily the cinema didn't seem to care how her Big Brother looked, though she did receive many sympathetic looks from their staff after they found out she was his younger sister and not his date. But unfortunately for the incredibly stupid people that did gawk at the pair, England had gone back to his punk mannerisms as well. He would demand why they were staring, curse, and flip them the bird before storming off, with London apologizing with gusto to the people her brother's actions.

Somewhere along the way, England had run into America and with D.C and New York. London grimaced upon hearing her brother cursing, _again. _America was cheerfully laughing it off with D.C finding the whole scene amusing. New York on the other hand grimaced alongside London.

"So is that?" he begins.

"Unfortunately," she sighs.

New York gives his "cousin" a stunned look before London just gave up and hung her head in shame. He pats her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"It could be worse?" he offers.

"Not even his pirate days were this bad."

"…Sorry…"

"I get that a lot…."

* * *

"COMPLETELY lacks a descent plot! It's not even accurate!"

"WHAT! Of course it's accurate! It shows that I'm the hero!"

The theater had been rented out so it was lucky that the five were the only ones in the room. England could comment as loud as he wanted to be and America could shout about how much of a hero he was. The two nations bickered back and forth over the movie's plot, or lack of it, and how the characters were either too overdone or just plain out pathetic.

"I don't understand why you think that this bloody piece of shite was any good! The idea is completely unoriginal and I swear I've seen this very movie at least 23 times before!" groans England as the credits rolled.

"Give them some credit," laughs America, "At least this time was the best out of the other 23 before it."

"Oh please, the original was much better than this! I believe the original director would have been shamed if he were here to see what his masterpiece had fallen too."

The criticism soon ended as the next film began. Again, it was another unoriginal piece but it was probably more insulting than the previous film they had just viewed. During the middle of the movie, England felt like banging his head against a brick wall. Honestly! Did America truly believe that this was quality?

"So Britain what did you think?" asks America expectantly.

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence you bleeding fool!" shouts England.

America blinks upon hearing the exclamation. That was odd. He wasn't trying to insult his ex- brother (though he did still think of the Brit as his elder brother sometimes); he thought that the movie was fine. What did England see that he didn't?

"I'm sorry but what about it bothered you?" he asks curiously.

"The mindless explosions and overuse of CGI," complains the Brit, "Are you trying to make your audience feel stupid or make them think of a video game?"

"Well it's mainly for the international audience," answered America brightly.

"But I believe that they have enough intelligence to figure out what is going on!"

"But that take out all the fun of it Iggy!" chuckles America.

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT REDICULOUS NICKNAME YOU GIT!"

America just continued to laugh off the Brit's insult and comments towards his movies. It was just hilarious to see how riled up the British "gentleman" got about movies. It was as if he could talk continuously on how the movies could be improved and how obvious everything was. America couldn't help but smile along as he listened to England talk. He never thought that the stuffy man could be so into something that wasn't a dust covered book.

England had to admit, watching the films with his ex- little brother (though he still thought of the superpower as his younger brother sometimes) was a lot of fun. The blonde provided him with a more interesting conversation than his little sister. Also, America did provide more insight to the films than what he usually had from the reviews he read. Though they were repetitive, boring, and sometimes insulted his intelligence, he couldn't help but have fun as he viewed the films alongside his good friend. Maybe he should have asked America to accompany him on his film trips earlier instead of having to go through the random experience of meeting up with the bubbly blonde.

"So same time next month?" asks England once the film marathon finished.

"Just call me whenever," he replies, "I'm always game to see a movie!"

* * *

**OMAKE (Optional, read if you want to or just skip to the bottom):**

"WHOOOHOOO! MOVIES!" shouts D.C at the top of his lung upon entering the empty theater.

"Somebody kill me," mutters London as she sunk down into a nearby seat.

New York merely chuckles upon hearing the opposite statements. This was going to be a rather interesting experience to say the least. About midway through the second film, he watched as London snuck out of the theater, the countries and D.C, too engrossed in the explosives or conversation to even notice as the door open and shut with him quickly following it. He found the British capital in making her way through the lobby, towards the exit, before he decided to catch up with her.

"HEY!" he shouts, "ROWENA WAIT UP!"

London pauses in her attempt to escape the hell hole to turn around and spot New York running over to her.

"Yes what is Derek?" she asks in impatience, "And in you plan on dragging me back into that theater then forget it! There is no way in hell that you'll make me go back there!"

New York just stares at his "cousin" in surprise before a wide grin appears on his face.

"Relax," he chuckles, "I was going to say that if you didn't want to go back to the movie, then maybe you and I could possibly go to the ice rink for some skating, sound like fun? I'm not much of a movie fan myself and it's been a while since we've done any family activities together, well unless you consider the economics meeting family time."

London's eyes widen in surprise at hearing the proposition. It had been a while since they had last done something together that did not involve economics and finances. A similar grin soon settles on her face as she grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Yeah, I lied. You'll be seeing a bit more of London since I've gotten more acquainted with her than with my actual O.C. **

**England's outfit was based off of these:** : / / art / Hetalia - UK - 130378528 **and ** : / / costume / 347982 / **Just remove the parentheses and spaces. **

**So how did I do this time around? Please comment or leave any suggestions and remember, constructive criticism is very much welcomed while flames will be used to light a campfire that I'll use to roast marshmallows on while singing Iggy's demon summoning song. **

**THANKS!**


End file.
